Misión: Sweet Soul
by M1K4
Summary: Qué pasaría si al viejo capitándel gotei 13 se le ocurre enviar a algunos escuadrones al mundo real para que trabajen en un... café cosplay? amores revelados, triangulos amorosos, Hitsuhina!
1. Misión: Sweet Soul

Hola a todos, bueno, este es mi primer fic escrito y publicado, es un Hitsuhina con algo de rukirenji y matsugin, y si puedo agrego más parejas (segun las que a ustedes les guste n_n) y tal ves algún que otro triángulo amoroso... bueno, espero que les guste el fic, desde ya muchas gracias por leerlo a quien lo este leyendo ^-^

NOTA: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**.

* * *

**_

_**Misión: Sweet Soul**_

Era un día normal en el seireitei, pacifico, un lindo día en el que todos los shinigamis preferirían estar descansando en vez de entrenar.

En el 5to escuadrón se encontraba la teniente Momo Hinamori trabajando en el papeleo como en la mayor parte del tiempo, la otra parte se la pasaba entrenando para mejorar sus habilidades, ya que estando en un escuadrón en el cual faltaba un capitán tenia que encargarse ella sola de todo el trabajo, aunque no podía quejarse ya que dentro de todo no era tanto y tampoco tenían misiones (sin mencionar que la falta de capitán era una de las razones), la mayoría de las veces terminaba antes y como no sabia que hacer se paseaba por todo el seireitei. Pero, siempre el trayecto de su recorrido terminaba en el mismo lugar: el 10mo escuadrón.

Siempre era igual, ella llegaba y se sentaba en una banca cercana a la ventana del despacho del capitán, donde esa persona demasiado especial para ella se encontraba. Varias veces buscaba una excusa para entrar a verlo pero… no se le ocurría nada bueno, y las pocas veces que se dignaba a entrar para "saludar" surgía algo para lo que el capitán Hitsugaya tenía que salir corriendo.

Pero al menos cuando estaba en su propio escuadrón, la teniente Matsumoto del 10mo escuadrón que era su mejor amiga la iba a visitar para pasar el rato con ella o charlar en sus momentos de vagancia. Un día a ésta se le da por charlar sobre sus amoríos y pretendientes y de pronto:

- Hinamori, alguna vez te has enamorado o estas enamorada de alguien? - le pregunta la rubia a su pequeña amiga, a la cual encuentra distraida.

- Eh, qué? Em, etto…emm…- empieza a balbucear nerviosa y sonrojada Hinamori.

- Por la manera en que tartamudeas, quiere decir que si – dice Matsumoto con una sonrisa – dime, quién es? O mejor dicho, hace cuanto te gusta mi pequeño taicho eh? – pregunta con cara como si dijera "te atrapé, lo se todo".

- QUÉ? Quiero decir, cómo lo sabes Ran, cómo lo supiste? – pregunta sorprendida Hinamori roja como un tomate y con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

- Ay Momo, eso es algo muy fácil de saber para mi, mas por la manera en que actúas a veces delante de él y tu cara lo refleja todo, pero quédate tranquila que soy la única en darse cuenta… o la única que te lo pregunto jajajaja – contesta y ríe Matsumoto – así que no hace falta que trates ni que me lo sigas ocultando, vamos cuéntame, cuéntame – le dice emocionada e impaciente.

Hinamori no podía creerlo pero, lo peor de todo es que su amiga tiene razón. No sabia como podía ser pero, se había enamorado de su amigo de la infancia, no sabe exactamente desde cuando pero, de lo que estaba totalmente segura era de que quería ser algo mas que solo su amiga de la infancia, ser mas. Pero el problema era que no creía que su amigo pudiera llegar o sintiera por ella lo mismo que ella por él y además estaba el miedo de que al confesarle sus sentimientos éste la rechazara.

Vuelve a la conversación y dice con resignación:

- Esta bien, te lo contare, no se bien desde cuando como o el porque pero, lo único que se es que estoy profundamente enamorada de Shiro-chan hace bastante, mejor dicho, amo a Toshiro. – termina diciendo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- Vamos, eso es todo? Y los detalles donde están? – se queja Matsumoto.

- Es que no hay mucho detalle que dar sobre "como me enamore de Shiro-chan" solamente es todo lo que te dije antes – responde Hinamori viendo a su amiga que ponía cara de quejarse de nuevo.

- Awww, yo esperaba algo mas, no se, algo como un roce, un beso o… o… algo, no puede ser – contesta resignada Matsumoto, estaba tan desilusionada como un niño sin regalo en el día del niño, parecía deprimida.

- Bueno Ran, ya paso, aunque no se porque estas asi de deprimida cuando tendría q ser yo la deprimida – le dice Hinamori a su amiga con aire de depresión.

- Momo, perdón, no te deprimas, nooooo – la abraza la rubia de gran delantera preocupada por su amiga pero, la aprisiona contra sus pechos y cuando se da cuenta estaba ahogándola – ay, perdón – le dice soltándola.

- Aff… sentí que… me moría – dijo Hinamori aliviada de volver a respirar.

- Jeje, bueno, volviendo al tema, si quieres mi opinión, creo que le gustas a mi taicho y que ustedes dos hacen una muy linda parejita – le dijo sonriendo la rubia.

- En serio, tu crees? – pregunta Momo con un brillo en sus ojos color chocolate.

- Claro, como que me llamo Rangiku Matsumoto, vamos Momo, anímate a hablarle sobre tus sentimientos – la anima Matsumoto.

- Pero, y si no es correspondido este amor y me rechaza? – comenta preocupada Hinamori.

- Ay Momo, el que no arriesga no gana – dice Matsumoto con tono heroico en su voz.

- Bueno, esta bien, lo hare, aunque… ran, me ayudarías? – pregunta tímidamente la joven shinigami.

- Claro! Por supuesto, eso ni hace falta que me lo pidas, en la próxima misión que tengamos juntos lo haré… espera, siento algo, alguien que se acerca – dice de pronto la rubia.

- A ver, veré quien es – dice Hinamori.

Era una tarea fácil para la maestra en kidoh, solo tenia que concentrarse y asi averiguar de quien era ese reiatsu, pero de pronto, no era uno solo, habia otro que también apareció del lado contrario del primero, el cual le pertenecía a su amigo Renji pero, el otro era mas fuerte y venia mas rápido como corriendo y cada vez se acercaba mas y para cuando se dio cuenta a quien le pertenecía ese reiatsu lo tenia abriendo la puerta de su escuadrón.

- Shiro-chan, que ocurrió para que vinieras corriendo hasta aquí? – pregunta Hinamori observando con preocupación a su amigo.

- Es que vine… a buscar a… la vaga y tonta teniente que tengo porque hay reunión de capitanes y teniente en el 1er escuadrón y por su culpa tuve que recorrer todo el seireitei hasta encontrarla aquí – dijo agitado el capitán Hitsugaya de tanto correr.

- Y yo venia a buscarte a ti Momo para avisarte de la reunión pero el capitán Hitsugaya se encargo de decírtelo, vamos juntos? – dijo de pronto el shinigami pelirrojo a su amiga.

- Y bueno, ya que estamos podríamos ir los cuatro juntos, no taichito? – dijo emocionada Matsumoto y agrega quejándose – y deje de ser así de malo conmigo taicho.

- Que no sea malo? Qué culpa tengo yo de que tu seas una tonta y una vaga? Solo digo la verdad – le dice fastidiado el chico albino a su teniente.

- Pero taicho, estaba aburrida y no tenia nada bueno para hacer – contesta Matsumoto.

- CÓMO PUEDES TENER EL DESCARO DE DECIR ESO SABIENDO QUE TENÍAS DOS MONTAÑAS DE PAPELERIO EN TU ESCRITORIO? – le grita enojado Hitsugaya.

- Waaaaaa, taicho no me grite así – se queja la rubia haciendose la que lloraba.

- Ay, me desesperas! – se queja Hitsugaya.

- Bueno, Shiro-chan, ya basta por favor, no lo hizo con mala intención, la culpable soy yo por haberla invitado a venir, por favor vayamos a la reunión todos juntos – le dice hinamori sosteniéndolo del brazo para calmarlo como abrazándolo, y luego de esto el pequeño capitán siente el rose en su brazo y la mira y gira de pronto la cara alejándose apenas unos cm de su amiga un tanto nervioso (detalle que Matsumoto no se perdió).

- Bueno si, tienes razón, mejor nos vamos antes de llegar tarde – dice Hitsugaya y piensa "más si tu me lo pides".

Unos minutos después…

Ya en el 1er escuadrón, el capitán Yamamoto empieza a hablar una vez llegados todos los capitanes y tenientes de todas las divisiones.

- Bueno, los he convocado a todos ustedes a esta reunión para hablarles sobre un problema en la ciudad de Karakura. Como verán, hemos recibido informes de que algo raro e inexplicable esta ocurriendo, algo o alguien esta atacando a la gente, y para averiguar que es lo que sucede necesitamos enviar a seis de los trece escuadrones, tanto capitanes como tenientes, que se instalen allí y averigüen de qué se trata. Los escuadrones seran elegidos mediante un sorteo y los elegidos al instalarse tendrán que trabajar en el mundo real, y una vez sean elegidos no podran rechazar la misión, están todos de acuerdo con eso? – dice el capitán Yamamoto.

Todos afirmaron.

- De acuerdo, prosigamos, en esta caja hay trece tablas con los números de los escuadrones grabadas en ellas, las seis primeras tablas que salgan corresponderan a los escuadrones cuyos números sean los grabados para ésta misión. Veamos, el 1er escuadrón elegido es – dice y mete su mano en la caja y saca 6 tablas distintas – el 6to escuadrón, el 3er escuadrón, el 9no escuadrón, el 11vo escuadrón, el 10mo escuadrón y... el 5to escuadrón. Bien, los demás escuadrones que no fueron elegidos pueden retirarse – termina el viejo capitán.

Dicho esto todos se retiran menos los seleccionados para la misión. Momo estaba emocionada, luego de tanto tiempo al fin tenia una mision y no solo eso, sino que iria con su Shiro-chan, sin mencionar que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de confesarle su amor.

- Bueno, ustedes seran los participantes de esta misión, tendran que xonseguir un "trabajo humano" en la ciudad de Karakura para poder realizarla con éxito y ademas asi la estadia no se les hace tan aburrida.

- Si si viejo, vayamos al grano de una buena vez. - interrumpe el capitán Zaraki al capitán Yamamoto con su sonrisa diabólica que lo caracteriza, impaciente pot comenzae la misión cuanto antes.

- Momento capitán Zaraki, a eso voy, como decia, tendrán que trabajar en un local de cafeteria, un bar-cafe.

- **QUÉ?** - preguntaron todos a la vez. Es que acaso el viejo capitán habia perdido el juicio despues de tantos años?

Nadie podia creer esto.

- Y de dónde saco esta idea? si se puede saber claro - se atrevió a preguntar el capitán Byakuya con el mayor de los respetos.

- Del último informe que me envió su hermana la srta Kuchiki, hablaba sobre un tipo de cafeterías donde las chicas usaban uniformes raros pero "lindos" - decia el capitám Yamamoto leyendo lo que parecía ser el infirme de Rukia mientras tenía puestos unos anteojos pero, de dónde los había sacado o.o? - y que en ciertas ocaciones usaban "cosplays" y que eran exitosos. Y para estas tareas, el encargado tanto de la Misión como del café será el capitán Kuchiki, y la encargada del vestuario sera la teniente Matsumoto - dijo sacandose sus misteriosos anteojos.

- Y yo puedo ser la mascota del lugar? si si siii? - pregunto emocionada la teniente Yachiru.

- Como gustes - le respondió el viejo dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la pequeña.

- Y cómo será el nombre del lugar? - se atrevió a preguntar una tímida Hinamori.

- Se llamará: Sweet Soul. Nombre sugerido por la srta Kuchiki, la cuál también esta metida en esta misión junto con el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki, mañana mismo partirán a la mañana y comenzará su misión. Pueden retirarse - les dice el capitán Yamamoto.

Todos se retiran dirijiendose a sus respectivas casas o habitaciónes. Hinamori llega y comienza a empacar sus cosas, estaba emocionada por tener una misión, que fuera en el mundo real y que para agregar fuera junto a Shiro-chan. Y para emocionarla más, su amiga había prometido ayudarla a confesarle su amor al pequeño taicho en cuanto tuvieran una misión juntas.

De pronto, cuando estaba guardando unas prendas un tanto raras que le habia regalado su amiga Rukia del mundo real, se puso a pensar un poco asustada: "_ qué tipo de vestimenta o uniforme se le ocurrirá darnos a Ran_ ", pero decidió que era mejor no perder el tiempo asustandose por las locas ideas que podría llegar a tener su amiga y siguió empacando. En cuanto termno de hacerlo, dejo sus cosas preparadas y se recosto en su cama, y antes de consiliar el sueño piensa: "_qué tal será esa idea del Sweet Soul?_" y se queda dormida.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, aquí concluye el 1er capítulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado y perdon si es un poco largo n_nU, es que... me inspire demasiado jajajaja xD, bueno, me voy despidiendo, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, dejen reciews por favor, quiero saber si les gusta o no el fic así se si tengo que mejorar algo, todas las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas =)...bye!

Saludos,

Momo-chan ^-^


	2. Al que madruga no siempre lo ayudan

Hola a todos, bueno, 1ro quiero pedir perdon por haber tardado tanto en subir el 2do capitulo, es que estuve bastante ocupada porque este año termine la secundaria y tuve que estudiar ocuparme de mi viaje de egresada y la fiesta... una larga historia. Al menos pude ver los buenos comentarios que tuvo mi fic y eso me puso muy contenta, tambien me puse ya mismo a escribir el 3er capitulo jajaja, bueno, los dejos con el cap... gracias.

NOTA: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**_ Al que madruga... no siempre lo ayudan_**

Empezaba a salir el sol en la sociedad de almas y se estaba acercando el momento de partir a la misión de la cual los integrantes recién estaban despertándose, menos el capitán Hitsugaya, el cual se había desvelado mientras dormía, haciendo que se despertara bastante temprano. La causa? La misma de todas las noches de desvelo: Hinamori.

Hace mucho tiempo que sentía algo por ella, lo que en la infancia fue una amistad hoy en día paso a ser algo más que eso, podría decirse que es…amor. Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga? Cómo era eso posible? Pero por más veces que se lo preguntara, aunque no lo pudiera creer, así era, el estaba enamorado de Hinamori, Al entrar a la Academia de Shinigamis, el lo hizo con el único fin de protegerla y cuando se convirtió en capitán, en lo único que pensaba era en ella. Y ahora iba a estar a su lado en esta misión.

El problema en esta misión era el saber si podría o no aguantar las ganas de abrazarla, estar junto a ella y tal vez…besarla?. Siempre que él sabía que Hinamori se acercaba a su escuadrón, el salía corriendo con la excusa de que "había surgido algo importante", pero…por qué la evitaba? Muy simple: por miedo. Miedo a confesarle su amor, miedo a que su amor no fuera correspondido y ser rechazado, sin mencionar que podría llegar a perder la amistad de tanto tiempo.

Lo que menos podría creer era poder llegar a ser algo más que su amigo ya que no creía que Hinamori llegara a sentir más que una amistad o un cariño de hermanos hacia él (sin mencionar la gran admiración que le tuvo a Aizen). Qué ironía…como capitán podía enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo que se le cruzara, por más poderoso que fuera, sin ningún tipo de complicación o problema pero en cambio…como hombre no podía encarar a una mujer. "Qué patético soy, por más que haya crecido o que mi físico haya cambiado, no sigo siendo más que un niño inmaduro" se decía a si mismo, y sí, con el pasar del tiempo la gente cambia y los niños crecen, en los últimos años su altura había aumentado de cierta manera que era más alto que Hinamori, y su cuerpo adoptaba cada vez más una forma masculinamente madura.

Pero, volviendo a la misión…la misión? LA MISIÓN! Ay no, se había olvidado por completo de la hora, parece que esta vez madrugar no lo ayudo mucho que digamos. Había pasado casi media hora de la acordada para reunirse para la misión, estaba llegando tarde, el capitán Hitsugaya, el responsable y puntual Hitsugaya llegando tarde a una misión, era de no poder creer. Como pudo junto sus cosas y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo saltando por los techos para tomarse un atajo. Al llegar vio a todos los demás integrantes de la misión, hasta Matsumoto había llegado temprano, ay no, es obvio que algo le iban a decir, ya lo iban a regañar…y mucho más su teniente.

- Shiro-Chan, qué te paso que llegaste tarde tan tarde? – le pregunta Hinamori con cara de preocupación.

- Eh…me quedé dormido – Respondió Hitsugaya con lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

- Vio taicho, y después me grita a mi por quedarme dormida, y usted llega tarde como si nada a la misión, eso no es justo – Le dice Matsumoto en modo de queja.

- Matsumoto, no estoy de humor como para discutir contigo, así que por favor basta – Dijo fastidiado pero tranquilo el joven capitán.

- Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos los integrantes de la misión podemos irnos – Dijo el capitán Byakuya comenzando a caminar.

- Y los gigais? – Preguntó el teniente Hisagui.

- Me informaron que ya están en la residencia que he conseguido para nuestra estadía – Contesto Byakuya.

Dicho esto todos estaban por entrar a la puerta senkai para poder comenzar la misión y de pronto Byakuya dice:

- Ah, me había olvidado, me informaron que además de Kurosaki y Rukia también participaran los amigos de Kurosaki en la misión.

- Como si no pudiera decirnos eso cuando llegáramos – Le susurra Renji a Kira.

- Algún problema Abarai? O acaso quieres terminar limpiando los pisos del Sweet Soul durante toda la misión? – Le pregunta Byakuya a Renji notando el susurro pero sin haber entendido lo que dijo Renji.

- Qué? No no no, no dije nada capitán – dijo Renji asustado con un escalofrío bajando por su espalda.

Atravesaron la puerta senkai y caminaron hasta llegar a la esquina de una calle en la cual había un edificio bastante grande y alto, rodeado de otros edificios más bajos. La calle estaba bastante solitaria, aunque era bastante entendible ya que siendo un sábado a las 8 de la mañana no había mucha gente a esa hora en la calle ya que la mayoría estaría todavía durmiendo o ya en el trabajo.

Mientras se cerraba tras ellos la puerta senkai, Byakuya saca una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y se pone a leer atentamente una página para luego decir:

- Bien, esa es nuestra residencia. – dijo tranquilamente señalando el último piso del edificio de la esquina, fácilmente podría decirse que tenia unos 20 pisos y podía verse que había algo en la terraza, como una pequeña casita y… algo mas pero que no se podía ver bien desde abajo.

- Ahí arriba estaremos? – pregunto asombrada Hinamori de la altura del lugar.

- Si, es lo mejor que pude conseguir – dijo Byakuya comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio. Claro, para alguien como el era sencillo encontrar "lo mejor".

Los demás lo siguieron sin decir nada mas hasta entrar al edificio. En cuanto entraron... todos se quedaron boquiabiertos sorprendidos por la gran amplitud de la sala de espera y su elegancia. Más que la sala de espera parecía ser el living de una mansión. Las chicas estaban maravilladas y los chicos estaban sorprendidos, todos menos Byakuya (el cual consiguió ese lugar) y Zaraki (el cual no le daba mucha importancia a ese tipo de cosas).

Siguieron caminando pasando junto a un pequeño escritorio en el cual estaba durmiendo el que parecía ser el encargado del edificio, en cuanto llegaron al elevador lo tomaron y subieron marcando el botón del piso 20.

- Oigan… no es de 6 personas la capacidad máxima? – pregunta de repente Renji cuando iban por el piso 12.

- Ay Renji, se ve que eres bien tonto, no ves que como somos almas somos de peso liviano? Así que el peso de nosotros que somos 9 seria el mismo peso de 3 humanos comunes, dah. – le contesta Matsumoto a su amigo con tono de superioridad.

- Ajaaam, si… claro. - dijo Renji dudando en si debía confiar o no en la respuesta de su amiga.

Ya iban por el piso 17 y ya solo faltaban unos 3 pisos para llegar, pero esos 3 pisos parecían ser eternos… como si nunca pudieran llegar al piso 20. Todos estaban ansiosos e impacientes por llegar. Todos menos Hinamori, la cual estaba encantada con aquel aparato que los elevaba hasta el piso donde se instalarían. En eso la observa el joven capitán Hitsugaya, el cual la veía tan contenta… y tan linda, se notaba mucho en su cara la emoción de tener esa misión, después de haber sufrido tanto por culpa de ese maldito traidor que… no vale la pena mencionar, lo menos que ella merecía era poder tener una misión en el mundo humano y pasarla bien.

Al tiempo que Hitsugaya pensaba eso, se sintió como el elevador se para y se abren las puertas de éste, dejando ver la que seria la puerta del departamento donde vivirían hasta que finalizara la misión.

Byakuya se paro frente a la puerta sacando de su bolsillo una llave, la cual utilizo para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo, la mayoría se quedaron más sorprendidos que antes. Era… como decirlo, mucho más grande que la sala de espera de la planta baja, tranquilamente podían hacer una fiesta de 200 personas ahí dentro (algo que Matsumoto ya estaba pensando), era muy espaciosa y tenia unos muebles hermosos, había 3 sillones para 1 persona y 1 sillón en el que aproximadamente se podían sentar como 6 personas, un televisor grande, un librero y algunos que otros muebles decorativos y se veía un pasillo bastante amplio y otras 2 puertas casi pegadas a unos 2 metros hacia la izquierda de la puerta de entrada. Todos estaban observando ese living bastante sorprendidos y tranquilos, bastante tranquilos y en eso Matsumoto dice:

- Oigan, y Yachiru? Donde esta? Que le paso? – pregunta de pronto.

- No se preocupen, esta dormida en mi hombro – dijo riéndose el capitán Zaraki señalando un bulto rosa sobre su hombro.

- Y hace cuanto que esta dormida? – pregunta Hinamori bastante asombrada por la manera de dormir de la teniente pelirrosa.

- En realidad no la pude despertar y la cargue así dormida en mi hombro, supongo que despertara dentro de un rato… cuando sienta hambre. – Contesta el capitán Zaraki.

- Woow, con razón fue tan tranquilo este viajecito – dijo Matsumoto con una pequeña risita.

- Creo que seria mejor llevarla a la habitación – dijo Hinamori viendo todavía a la pequeña teniente dormir.

- Tiene razón la teniente Hinamori, así que les mostrare las habitaciones, dentro de ellas se encuentran nuestros gigais. – dice Byakuya ante el comentario de Hinamori. – Síganme por aquí. – agrega.

Dicho esto todos siguieron a Byakuya por el pasillo, hasta pararse en donde había 2 puertas de un lado y 1 puerta en frente de las otras.

- Esta es la habitación de los tenientes masculinos – dijo Byakuya señalando la puerta que tenia un cartel con las siglas T.H. (tenientes hombres) – esta es la habitación de las señoritas tenientes – dijo señalando la puerta que tenia el cartel con las siglas T.M. (tenientes mujeres) – y esta es la habitación donde dormiremos el capitán Hitsugaya, el capitán Zaraki y yo. Como llegamos temprano, tienen tiempo para hacer lo que quieran, acomodar sus cosas y prepararse hasta la hora de almorzar porque luego iremos al centro comercial para…

- Ir de compras en grupo? – pregunto Matsumoto cuyos ojos estaban brillando de la emoción.

- Si, pero a comprar las cosas que necesitemos para la misión, luego habrá tiempo para el tipo de compras que usted quiera. – dijo Byakuya un tanto cortante y molesto por la interrupción de Matsumoto. – así que ya pueden empezar a hacer lo que quieran.

- No es justo, yo quería ir de compras, hum! – dijo Matsumoto ofendida.

- Esta bien Ran, ya tendremos tiempo para ir de compras. – le decía Hinamori a su amiga para calmarla. – Mejor entremos a nuestra habitación para arreglar nuestro equipaje y… recostar en la cama a la teniente Yachiru – le dijo señalándole a la niña dormida en el hombro de su capitán.

- Ay si, tienes razón Momo, aparentemente tendremos que cumplir con el papel de niñeras, permítame capitán Zaraki – le dijo Matsumoto resignada estirándole los brazos al capitán Zaraki en señal de que le diera la niña para llevársela.

- Ah si si, pero si llega a hacer algún escándalo iré corriendo – dijo Zaraki entregándole a la pequeña dormilona y se dirige hacia la habitación de los capitanes.

- OK, vamos Hinamori? – le pregunta Matsumoto a su amiga ya con la teniente en sus brazos.

- Si, vamos, cuanto antes terminemos más tiempo libre tendremos – dijo Hinamori sonriendo mientras se dirigían hacia su habitación.

Ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones menos el capitán Hitsugaya que se quedo observando un poco más el living, la verdad que era un lugar muy elegante y confortable, hasta que decide juntar su equipaje y se dirige hacia su dormitorio, ay ni quería imaginarse que es lo que pasaría en esa habitación que compartiría con Byakuya y ZARAKI. Apenas entra se encuentra a Byakuya desempacando y a Zaraki recostado en la cama en una pose de costado sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano derecha mirando hacia la pared.

- Acaso no piensa desempacar y ordenar sus cosas? – le pregunto Byakuya a Zaraki con un tono fastidiado pero sin perder la calma o la seriedad.

- No, creo que no – dijo Zaraki sin mover ni un solo músculo.

- Y por que si se puede saber? – le pregunta Byakuya quedándose quieto ante esa contestación.

- Porque es una perdida de tiempo. Para que desempacar si una vez hayamos cumplido la misión tendré que volver a empacar? – dijo Zaraki todavía acostado sin mosquearse ni un poco.

- Me parece que tendría que hacerlo porque es incomodo tener un bolso en medio de la habitación impidiéndonos el paso – dijo Byakuya girando para ver al insolente capitán que le contesto de esa manera.

- Vamos Kuchiki, tu mismo acabas de decir que podemos hacer lo que queramos – dijo Zaraki, ahora girando solamente la cabeza.

- Hasta la hora de almorzar – aclaro Byakuya.

- Qué? Cuando diste ese límite? – pregunto Zaraki ya girando el cuerpo entero.

- Si hubiera prestado atención en vez de perderse en otra parte de sus pensamientos sabría que dije eso apenas entramos al departamento – dijo Byakuya casi gritando.

Justo cuando Zaraki estaba abriendo la boca para contestarle a Byakuya se interpone entre los dos el capitán Hitsugaya tratando de evitar que esto se alargara.

- Capitán Zaraki, capitán Kuchiki, por favor no discutan por una tontería como esta, esto se puede arreglar charlándolo de forma civilizada. – les dije Hitsugaya con tono y semblante serio.

- El tiene de civilizado lo que un mono tiene de elegante – dijo Byakuya.

- A quien le dices mono? Acaso quieres pelear, eh? – pregunta Zaraki a Byakuya con posición de pelear.

- Que, me esta provocando? – dijo Byakuya ante la provocación del otro.

- Creo que me mejor me voy a ver que están haciendo los demás, los dejare tranquilos – dijo Hitsugaya saliendo de la habitación resignado.

Estaba caminando dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de las chicas para saber como andaban y ver a Hinamori, y al pasar por delante de la puerta de la habitación de los tenientes varones escucha algo que le sonó raro, haciéndolo quedarse a escuchar.

- Ja, la mía es mas larga que la tuya Hisagui – dijo Renji con voz de victorioso.

- Si, pero solo por medio centímetro – le dijo Hisagui ofendido a Renji.

- Bueno Kira, te toca, veamos cuanto mide la tuya – le dice Renji a Kira.

- Esta bien, aquí esta – le dijo Kira a sus amigos.

- Wow, que larga, la de Kira nos supera – dijo Renji sorprendido.

_- "Pero que estarán haciendo este trío de locos en esa habitación?" _– pensaba el capitán Hitsugaya – _"Creo que la única manera de averiguarlo es entrando."_

Siguiendo sus pensamientos, Hitsugaya abre la puerta de prepo para encontrarse a Kira con su zampakutoh en las manos y a Renji y Hisagui a su lado con las zampakutohs tiradas hacia un costado en el suelo.

- Que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Hitsugaya a los tenientes.

- Ah, capitán Hitsugaya, estábamos midiendo nuestras zampakutohs para ver cual era la mas larga, solo como para matar el tiempo – le contesto Renji con una sonrisa – Quiere participar? – le pregunta Renji.

- Eh… no gracias, tengo otros asuntos que atender – le dijo Hitsugaya con lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza como excusa.

- Esta bien… si usted dice… - le dijo Renji desconcertado.

- Bueno, los dejo que sigan con sus cosas – dijo Hitsugaya saliendo por la puerta.

Ni bien termina de cerrar la puerta siente un sonido alarmante que provenía de la habitación de las chicas, como si alguien gritara. Fue corriendo preocupado de que les pasara algo a las chicas, mas que nada a Hinamori. Con desesperación abrió la puerta y se quedo quieto.

- Están bien? – pregunta Hitsugaya al encontrarse a Matsumoto y a Hinamori tiradas en el suelo con Yachiru sobre ellas haciéndoles cosquillas, claro, el grito que sintió eran las carcajadas de las chicas.

- Ay Shiro-Chan, es que estábamos viendo dormir a la teniente Yachiru y cuando nos dimos vuelta salto sobre nosotras y nos empezó a hacer cosquillas – le dijo Hinamori secándose unas lágrimas de la risa.

- Y fueron tantas las cosquillas que nos hizo llorar de la risa taicho – le dijo Matsumoto también secándose algunas lágrimas.

- Waaa, mini Hitsu vino también a jugar? – pregunto emocionada la pequeña Yachiru.

- No, vine porque con el ruido pensé que les estaba ocurriendo algo – dijo cortante Hitsugaya.

- Mi taicho siempre tan atento – dijo Matsumoto levantándose del suelo – pero no le conteste así a la niña o sino tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias – le dijo en un susurro a su capitán en el oído.

- A que te refieres? – le pregunta Hitsugaya a su teniente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba tumbado en el suelo sufriendo un ataque de cosquillas por parte de la teniente Yachiru que quien sabe como y cuando salto para caer sobre él.

- A eso me refería – le dice un poco tarde Matsumoto a su capitán.

- Ataque de cosquillas para mini Hitsu por decir que no jugaría conmigo! – le dijo Yachiru a Hitsugaya con tono serio pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

- NO BASTA! – le decía fuerte Hitsugaya a Yachiru conteniendo una risa, para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas pero sin éxito.

- Yachiru no, déjalo – le dice Hinamori a la pequeña niña pero sin que le prestara atención – ah, y si vas a ver como está el capitán Zaraki? – le dijo para terminar logrando llamar su atención.

- Kenny? Y Ken-Chan donde esta? – pregunta Yachiru mientras se bajaba de encima de Hitsugaya.

- Esta en la habitación con el capitán Kuchiki – le dijo Hitsugaya que todavía estaba tumbado en el suelo.

- Quiero ir con Kenny y Bya-Kun – les dijo Yachiru saltando emocionada.

- Esta bien, yo te llevaré, Momo podrías ayudar a mi taicho a levantarse? – le pregunta Matsumoto a Hinamori guiñándole el ojo.

- Si, claro – le dice Hinamori a su amiga sin entender el guiño de ojo.

- Hay, mis costillas – se quejaba Hitsugaya todavía en el suelo.

- Shiro-Chan, toma mi mano así puedes levantarte – le dijo Hinamori a Hitsugaya tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Muchas gracias Hinamori, pero puedo hacerlo solo – le dijo Hitsugaya.

- Vamos, no seas terco y déjame que te ayude – le insistía Hinamori agarrandolo directamente de la mano.

Intentó levantarlo del suelo pero al querer tirar de él termino cayendo sobre el estómago de Hitsugaya.

- Auch, mi estómago – dijo Hitsugaya dolorido, pobre, parece que ese no era su día.

- Ay, lo siento Shiro-Chan, creo que perdí el equilibrio – le dijo Hinamori mientras trataba de levantarse, pero se quedo mirándolo sin poder continuar.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – le dijo Hitsugaya girando la cabeza para verla y perdiéndose en su mirada.

Sabía que no tenía que mirarla pero… no pudo evitarlo, la miraba y para colmo ella también lo estaba mirando a los ojos, como si quisiera decirle algo, apenas habían pasado unos segundos mirándose pero… parecía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, hasta que el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose hizo que esa eternidad se rompiera en pedacitos.

- Taicho! Ya es hora de… co… mer… CHICOS QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO? – dijo casi gritando Matsumoto al entrar y ver aquella escena.

- Ran, puedo explicarlo, estaba ayudando a Shiro-Chan a levantarse pero perdí el equilibrio y me caí sobre él, no pienses nada raro – le dijo Hinamori levantándose casi de un salto, estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

- Claro, y yo me chupo el dedo – dijo Matsumoto cruzándose de brazos – Vamos, díganme que paso, no diré nada – agrega con una sonrisa pícara.

- Hinamori, crees que no va a pensar mal? Ella VIVE pensando mal – le dice Hitsugaya a Hinamori – Y tu, deja de quedarte ahí parada como si fuéramos a decirte algo y ve a ayudar en lo que te pidan los otros capitanes en vez de estar holgazaneando aquí! – le dijo a su teniente señalándole la misma puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

- Taicho, porque tiene que ser tan aguafiestas? – se queja Matsumoto.

- Taicho, porque tiene que ser tan aguafiestas? – se queja Matsumoto.

- Ni una palabra, vé! - le dijo Hitsugaya ignorando lo que Matsumoto dijo.

- Shiro-Chan, no crees que eres muy estricto con ella? – le dice Hinamori a su amigo.

- No se, puede ser. Bueno, mejor vayamos a almorzar antes de que empiexen a comer sin nosotros – le dice Hitsugaya a Hinamori caminando havia la puerta.

Ya en el comedor...

Estaban todos sentados, menos el capitán Byakuya que estaba en la cocina, hasta que sale por la puerta con una gran bandeja en sus manos. La apoya sobre el centro de la mesa y quita la tapa dejando ver el sorprendente almuerzo que estuvo preparando: sushi, nigiris y onigiris.

Todos estában haciéndose agua la boca e impacientes por comenzar a comer ya que no habían probado bocado desde que llegaron, hasta que se sentó Byakuya.

- Muy bien, ya podemos comer. Itadakimasu! – dijo Byakuya preparando sus palillos refiriendose a todos.

- Itadakimasu! – repitieron todos y comenzaron a comer.

20 minutos depués...

Todos habían terminado ya y estában llenos y satisfechos, wow, el capitán Byakuya se había pasado con el almuerzo, todos estaban llenos y en eso Byakuya se levanta y les dice:

- De acuerdo, ahora que todos acabaron de almorzar, tienen 20 minutos para ponerse sus gigais, vestirse y estar listos para salir a comprar – les dijo a todos los presentes.

Dicho esto, todos se levantan y se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones para cumplir con la orden de Byakuya, y de pronto Matsumoto se le acerca a Hinamori y le dice:

- Tu y yo... tenemos que hablar – le dice Matsumoto a su pequeña amiga con la cara más seria que pudo haber puesto (cara que asusto un poco a Momo).

- Eeeeh... si, claro Ran – dijo un poco temerosa la joven teniente pero ya se imaginaba que era de lo que tenían que hablar... más razón para tener miedo, pero no importaba ya que debía apurarse para ir todos a comprar lo necesario para la misión.

Continuará...

* * *

Bien, aca voy a aclarar que en el capitulo anterior quise decir que fue corto en vez de largo xD, pero no me dejo editarlo bien... y a todos los que me comentaron voy a empezar a responderles por mensaje privado =).

Gracias a: Chibi Azusa, mi one-chan Saya Kuchiki, Haoshadow, MrCarhol, Nikeila, annyfer, Skyres, mi nee-chan narushizu4ever y a velka98 por los comentarios que me hicieron y mas el de mi nee-chan que me ayudo a mejorar cosas =).

Bueno, me voy despidiendo y quiero decirles que gracias por haber leido mi fic y que les haya gustado ^^, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...bye!

Saludos y Felices Fiestas =D !,

Momo-chan ^-^


End file.
